


meet me on the roof

by thishasbeencary



Series: my heart will go on [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Established Relationship, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary
Summary: Viktor didn’t know if he’d get the clue, but, wow, he hoped he did.





	meet me on the roof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyemrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyemrys/gifts).



> this is a future verse that is unfortunately probably not going to be canon, the way the rest of iwgdwts is going to play out. but lily gave me this prompt like literally a year ago and i literally think it's the cutest thing i've ever seen still so. enjoy <3

Vik had posted a fic. It was rarer these days, and he usually had Yuuri read through them before he posted them, so Yuuri was completely shocked to see it. He hadn’t even noticed Viktor writing the fic, but here it was, completely finished and posted. Was Viktor even home? Makkachin was lying at Yuuri’s feet, her eyes shut and snoring softly, which probably meant that he wasn’t, because Makkachin would follow Viktor anywhere if he was just wandering the house.

He searched his brain to try to figure out when Viktor could have possibly left and if he brought his laptop with him, but could find nothing. Why had he been so secretive about this fic, then? Yuuri clicked on the notification, and proceeded to be even more confused by the details of the fic.

The fic was titled “meet me on the roof”, and it was only a couple hundred words long. Vik tended to post long fics (“This one is going to be short, I promise, we won’t be late to our date!” Viktor had said more than once, kissing Yuuri before typing away on his keyboard. More often than not, they were on time to their date, but Viktor had come back to immediately finish writing the fic, that was nearing five thousand words), and he hadn’t posted one this short… maybe ever. It would explain why Yuuri hadn’t noticed him writing it, though, and why Viktor hadn’t asked him to edit. With a fic this short, there was no need for Yuuri to read through it.

It still made no sense.

The summary of the fic read: “Viktor didn’t know if he’d get the clue, but, wow, he hoped he did.” The fic had suspiciously few tags, as well, and Yuuri frowned. It wasn’t like Vik to give absolutely no clue about what his fic is about. Yuuri’s _name_ wasn’t even in the character tags, even though the ship was listed. What was Vik up to? There were no author’s notes, which was maybe the most suspicious part. Yuuri was sure that Vik was going to accidentally give something away in the author’s notes one day, since they were so loud.

The fic immediately began, and Yuuri had to read it twice, continuing to be confused. All it was was a detailed account of Viktor’s thoughts as he walked to the roof of his and Yuuri’s shared apartment building. Most of the thoughts were about Yuuri, of course, and the experiences that they’d shared together. Fans would read into it as made up experiences, but Yuuri knew that all of them were true. But it didn’t make sense that Viktor would post something like this! Was he asking Yuuri to reveal who they were to their fans?

But they were on the roof all the time! Viktor thought it was romantic and liked to have picnics on the roof while they watched the rest of the city live below them, and Yuuri couldn’t help but agree. Kissing Viktor, with his hair blown back from his forehead by the winds, where no one else could reach them? It was one of his favorite places to be.

But it didn’t merit Viktor writing an entire fic of just walking up to the roof. It wasn’t chaptered, either! This was it. The fic was just a couple hundred words about Viktor doing something that he did every day.

Yuuri _knew_ that the fans begged Vik for more domestic fluff, but they meant _together_. He doubted the fans were completely begging for an inner monologue about how cute Viktor thought Yuuri was while he walked up to the roof (even though Yuuri believed that it was exactly what his boyfriend thought about).

Yuuri finished the second read of the fic and froze in disappointment when he saw the comments. There was already one there. For the first time ever, katsukiforov was not going to be the first person to leave a comment on a therealviknik fic. Yuuri paused only for a few moments, even as disappointment ate at him, still opening up the comments so that he could leave his own.

He stared. The comment was from Vik.

 **therealviknik _commented_ ** hope this catches your attention, kat! just fyi, this fic isn’t completely about yuuri and viktor ;)

Yuuri nearly dropped his phone when he realized what that meant. Viktor was doing something _extra_ on the roof and had written a fic to tell Yuuri. What was he up to? He rushed through commenting (“ohmygodf”, the comment read, typed too quickly with a shaking hand). Vik immediately responded with a winking face (so he must have posted it from his phone because Yuuri could _see_ his laptop). He threw his phone onto the couch and ran to the roof, not bothering to put on shoes or grab his keys. He took the steps a few at a time, his heart pounding.

When he got to the roof, there was a trail of petals and lit candles that must be leading to Viktor. Yuuri smiled at his absolutely ridiculous boyfriend, internally trying to figure out what was going on. It wasn’t an anniversary or an American holiday. Was it some Russian holiday? He froze when he finally reached the end of the petals – Viktor was already there.

On one knee.

Yuuri tripped over his own feet trying to get to him faster, and Viktor laughed, standing up so he could catch him. Yuuri kissed him deeply, letting him go, and Viktor immediately fell back into the position. “So you got my clue?”

“You’re proposing to me with a fanfiction about us,” Yuuri said, covering his mouth with a hand, trying not to laugh. This was too much. This was too perfectly _Viktor_ , too amazingly reminiscent of their entire relationship and Yuuri was going to cry.

“You still need to answer me,” Viktor teased, frowning, pretending to not already know the answer. He added, “Our fans are freaking out. The vikiforov fans, that is. My phone is blowing up, they can’t decide what I’m doing. I’d like to tell them the good news.”

“You still need to ask.” Of course, Yuuri would say yes a million times over, but he still wanted to hear the words. It was like every daydream for the past ten years was coming true and he couldn’t make it through this moment without hearing Viktor say what he wanted so desperately to hear.

“Yuuri Katsuki, will you marry me?” Viktor stared up at him with a bright smile, and Yuuri sunk to his knees.

As soon as he’d spoken the words, his resolve broke, rushing forward to claim Viktor’s lips. “Yes,” he managed between kisses. “Of course I’ll marry you.” Viktor slid the ring onto Yuuri’s finger and kissed him again. The ring glimmered under the soft light of the setting sun and the flickering shine of the candles. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Viktor murmured, wrapping Yuuri into a hug and kissing every part of his face until they were laughing in each other’s arms.

“How are we going to explain that we got engaged at the exact same time as Kat and Vik?” Yuuri asked.

“We’ll wait to announce it for a little while. We’ve got to come up with a romantic story of me taking you out on the town and proposing,” Viktor murmured.

“What if I want to be the one to propose in the story?” Yuuri teased, resting his head on Viktor’s shoulder. “It’s only fair. You got to do it for real.”

“We could both propose. Buy me a ring, Yuuri! And then you can come up with your own romantic proposal and we’ll have a real story to tell. And I’ll have a ring to show off to all of my friends so everyone knows I have the most amazing, sexy fiancé in the whole entire world.” Viktor’s eyes were shining in excitement.

“That sounds perfect,” Yuuri laughed. “I was going to propose to you soon, anyway. How do you know I don’t already have a ring?”

“Do you?” Viktor’s eyes grew wide in shocked surprise, and Yuuri laughed, kissing him.

“I guess you’ll have to wait to find out, Vitya.”

“Can I post as Vik now? I want everyone to see how romantic we are.” Viktor kissed him again and Yuuri laughed.

“Let’s announce it. Our first engagement.” Yuuri grinned up at him, leaning in closer so they could rest their hands over each other. Viktor adjusted them a few times until Yuuri’s ring was perfectly in the light, their fingers curled together. He took the picture, immediately uploading it to Twitter.

 **@therealviknik:** @katsukiforov said yes!!!

 **@yoyoplisetsky:** wait ohmygod vik just proposed to kat with a fanfiction

 **@queenofaburiedkingdom:** what kind of life do we live in where something THIS PERFECT happens oh my goddddd

**Author's Note:**

> wow this would be even more meta if i had someone to marry but i think lily fandom proposed to me again after the last side story so. still @lily - marry me again <333
> 
> as always kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated <3 
> 
> pls check out [my blog](https://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/)!! sometimes i'll post tidbits of this verse when i'm working on it/have a prompt for it <3


End file.
